


Sssshhh!

by Geekygirl24



Category: His (Japanese BL)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Shun couldn’t help but watch in glee as Nagisa bit at his lip in an attempt to quieten his moans.Sora was only in the next room.And she had ears like a bat.
Relationships: Igawa Shun/Hibino Nagisa
Kudos: 4





	Sssshhh!

Shun couldn’t help but watch in glee as Nagisa bit at his lip in an attempt to quieten his moans.

Sora was only in the next room.

And she had ears like a bat.

“Stop it.” Nagisa hissed, “We need to be quiet.”

“I’m not the one making all the noise.”

Nagisa looked as though he was about to say something else, so Shun quickly twisted his fingers, cutting the words off into a moan.

“See?”

Nagisa didn’t look impressed.

“Ready?”

Nagisa flushed slightly as Shun switched their positions, laying Nagisa down on the bed.

“S-sora might hear us.” He hissed as Shun added another finger.

“She’s not quiet, we’d hear her if she did decide to get up.” Shun argued as Nagisa tossed his head to the side, dark hair falling messily all over the pillow, fingers clenching in the sheets.

“I-I- we shouldn’t risk it!”

They had both been surprised when Rena made the decision to go back to court in order to give full custody of Sora back to Nagisa, but they had never been happier.

However, now that they had custody, they weren’t going to get many opportunities to do this without Sora being in the other room.

“What if… I lock the door?” Shun negotiated, not willing to wait until Sora had moved out before they got the chance to do this again.

Nagisa just answered with a strangled whine, which Shun took to mean as ‘yes please’, prompting him to pull away from his boyfriend and rush to lock the door.

When he came back, he made his way down Nagisa’s body until he was curling his lips over the head of Nagisa’s cock.

Nagisa gasped, quickly moving to cover his mouth, but Shun was determined to hear him.

It wasn’t too hard really. Nagisa couldn’t stop the whimpers, pants and hissed expletives, and it was adorable. When Nagisa’s hips started to rock slightly, Shun pulled back.

“O-oh…” Nagisa whined, “… D-don’t stop, p-please don’t stop.”

“Hold still then.” Shun whispered, dipping his head again to suck at the head of Nagisa’s erection.

Nagisa shivered and gasped, trying desperately to be quiet, biting at his lip. He was failing though, a squeak breaking through every now and again.

It wasn’t noisy enough though, so Shun upped his game, taking Nagisa’s cock in as far as he go, loving how Nagisa tensed.

There was no noise though.

Shun slid a finger down to circle around Nagisa’s entrance, only for his eyes to widen as Nagisa shuddered and came into Shun’s mouth. When he straightened back up, it was to see Nagisa’s hair tousled, lip bitten and slightly swollen in his attempts to remain silent.

They gave each other soft smiles.

And then Shun leant over to give Nagisa’s cock one more lick, breaking the silence as Nagisa yelped in surprise. The moment passed, and then he glared at his boyfriend, who just smirked.

Shun was in the middle of wondering if he could get Nagisa to make that noise again, when a pillow smacked him straight in the face.

Followed by a quiet knock to the door.


End file.
